Memories
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: Grimmjow is the newest hollow, but why are things reminding him of the life he had once lived? And what is the connection between the black haired, green eyed teen of his dreams and Ulquiorra? GrimmUlqui Angst, kind of Au-ish for mid chapters
1. The Newest Espada

It was that grin...! That maniac grin plastered on that face forever, how he despised that smile! Grimmjow couldn't tell why he hated it. Was it the way it curved upwards, or the lip that bled so gently. He looked at the smile, the thin lips that where smeared with blood, his blood...

"Eh, are you alright?" gin asked, mocking the new Espada. Grimmjow blinked a few times in succession and smiled weakly.

"Heh. Yeah, I'm...fine." He muttered, hearing his own voice for the first time in centuries. Gin leaned forward, looming over Grimmjow's vision scope.

"Grimmjow, was it?" He asked, thinking back on the name. Grimmjow nodded, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Gin raised his eyebrows in realization, finding that he had known that name from before. He smirked knowingly and began to walk down the long hall.

"Come in." A soft voice said from behind a pair of large chamber doors. Gin smiled and nodded. Grimmjow threw open the doors, wanting to just rip the doors off the hinges and launch them across the vast room. "So you are Grimmjow, huh?"

Grimmjow paused. he scanned the room. It was large, with a long table, about thirteen chairs and one large one--with a young looking man seated on it. The man looked around thirty, with messy brown hair and a single stray curl. He wore a white robe with a black and white hakama underneath. Grimmjow recognized those clothes! He just couldn't put a name to it...

"My dear Grimmjow." The man whispered. His voice was angelic, almost mesmerizing...almost. "You are special." Aizen said gently. "All of my Espada are born, Arrancar, but you fought your way to the top. You deserve to become my Sexta Espada. Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, my Espada of Destruction..."

Grimmjow froze. Espada? Arrancar? Grimmjow sighed, wanting to know what this was all about. "Uh, Can I ask ya' something?" Aizen flashed a smile and nodded.

"Of course. You have questions, I have answers."

Aizen answered every question asked of Grimmjow. he found it quite interesting why Grimmjow hadn't fallen for his power of hypnotism. The only people who couldn't fall for that where people who had already seen it, or those who where blind, and but what he remembered, Grimmjow was neither.

At least he thought that.

After answering what he could,. Aizen laughed. Grimmjow was surprised, he thought the guy would be mad, something, but no, Aizen simply sent a rich, charming laugh escape his venomous lips.

"Its so fun to have someone question you." Aizen said, still smiling. "All of the others just ask the principals, but you? you really go in deep, huh?" Aizen's smile did not waver for a second.

"I have a last question..." Grimmjow muttered uncertainly. Aizen nodded as a sign to continue. "You said we where all at one point or another, alive...then, why can't I remember anything?"

"Memories are not only flashes of the past, Grimmjow. Memories can be smells, emotions, anything, really. Some Arrancar are born with the recollection of the sea, the smell of roses in the spring, the feeling of pain and sadness with a simple word. It all depends on you."

Grimmjow thought about this for a moment. Feelings associated with objects, huh? Well that explains Gin... Grimmjow thought silently. Aizen got up, moving swiftly off the large throne and passing Grimmjow by.

"You may explore the temple that is your home: Las Noches. Gin will lead you to your chamber and then I will send for you."

It was him again. The boy with the jet-black hair and emerald eyes. No, what where they doing to him?! The boy was on the ground, blood seeping through his pale lips. His eyes would shimmer in pain with each kick at his ribs and each fist that clashed against his body.

The group of kids pounded mercilessly on the boy. He couldn't fight back, Grimmjow saw this and he ran to aid the boy.

"Hey! get offa' him!" Grimmjow shouted, grabbing the boy that was kicking the other in the ribs by the sweater. He tossed the boy, who ran away in cowardice. The other two boys ran at him, fists charging at his direction. He grabbed the one closest to him and twisted it behind the owner's back.

He pushed the boy at the flying fist and then ran to pick up the semi-conscious boy on the floor. He picked him up, Bridal-style, and took off before the kids could bring reinforcements.

He placed the boy carefully on his bed and let him sleep there. Grimmjow was tending to the gash on the boy's knee when he had come-to.

"Thank you." He said softly, almost a whisper. Grimmjow smiled, wiping the dirt out of the cut with a gauze and alcohol. The kid merely winced slightly before taking a deep, shaky breath. Grimmjow looked at him in single glances before patching up the gash.

"Where do ya' hurt, kid?" Grimmjow asked, sitting back on his chair.

"I-I think my shoulder got dislocated, and a few of my ribs are broken. It's nothing, really. I'm fine." The boy said, sitting up as best as he could. Grimmjow gawked at the teen.

"Well, ya' can take a beating, I give ya' that, kid. Oh, I'm Grimmjow. I braught ya' here ta' fix ya, so don't think I kidnapped ya' or sumthin'." Grimmjow blurted. The teen chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, Grimmjow." The kid smiled. He took a few deep breathes before grabbing his upper arm and popping his bone into the socket. Grimmjow winced at the sound of the bone popping into it's place. The kid had guts.

"And I'm not a 'kid', I'm already sixteen." Grimmjow smirked. Now that had to be a lie. The kid shook his head. "I'm not lying, It's true."

"What where ya' doing to get ya' all beat up like that?" Grimmjow asked more seriously.

"I'm an orphan...people don't like different people, It makes them fell...unsafe." he explained. Grimmjow nodded in understanding--blue hair wasn't normal. "Thank you, Grimmjow." The boy whispered, falling into an uneasy slumber.

"I never got your name..." Grimmjow whispered.

"Ulquiorra..."

Grimmjow got up at the knock on his door. He got up and opened it, seeing Gin smiling outside. Gin handed him a bunch of clothes and told him to got to the same room as the day before in an hour for a meeting. Grimmjow closed *well, slammed; Not that he noticed...* the door and showered, changing into a white bottom and jacket he was too lazy to zip up. He tied a black sash around his waist to keep the hakama bottom to fall and started for the door.

'It was a dream. It was only a dream.

It was a dream, right?'


	2. Could It be?

The long narrow passage was never ending in Grimmjow's eyes. He could distinctly hear muttering behind him, some other lower ranked hollows, but whenever he would turn around they would leave. He growled in his throat--both because of the stupid way the other arrancar were acting and because he was utterly and utmost lost.

Grimmjow threw open the chamber doors, unaware that he was twenty minutes too late. he took the only available seat at the end of the row and listened. The conversation was nothing important, really. Aizen was just talking about fighting--that they where his solders now. Grimmjow scoffed at the idea and looked away.

His eyes scanned the other er--Espada, was it? Yeah, he looked at the first Espada, A bored looking man with what looked like fur on him, not to mention the little girl that was snoring on his lap. The second was a tall, lean woman with her lower face, neck and half her breast covered. Grimmjow wondered how she managed to walk around since it looked like her breasts would flop out of the top.

The next one was as bored looking as the first, with medium pink hair and glasses. Beside him was a tall weirdo with a sneering grin on his lips and an evil look to his eyes. Across in the other row was a blind man wearing the same hakama as Aizen and Gin, who was next to them. A little blond boy with freckles and a snaggle tooth, an old man with a crown, a...a thing that had a glass tank for a head with two skulled floating around, a GIANT and then...

Grimmjow blinked several times.

He rubbed his eyes vigorously.

He leaned forward.

Still, he couldn't see who it was. This person had their chair turned completely around, facing Aizen's throne. He couldn't see them! It made him a little angry--what the hell was this about? The only thing he could see was a tuff of black hair popping out the side of the chair. Grimmjow sighed angrily and turned to face the front. He noticed that everyone's eyes where on him and he couldn't quite tell why.

"I don't like him. He's too empty minded." The pink haired **newly deemed fag by Grimmjow** man said with a smirk. Grimmjow felt his temper rising. The freak with the glass head began to gurgle something--which might have been a threat but Grimmjow couldn't tell.

"I think it would be wise if ya' let meh kill 'em riiiiiight now." The leer grew larger on the man's lips. he stuck out his tongue and licked his lips. "it would be for the best..."

"There there, you don't have to do anything. Since he was misled, I will introduce him. Espada, this is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, the Sexta Espada." Aizen announced. A few of the crowd groaned in annoyance and a slight mixture of jealousy.

"Shut up." A cold voice said softly, shattering the whispers and murmurs. Grimmjow could see the unknown person's figure at the corner of his eye and he spun around to see them. Grimmjow froze. His breath caught in his throat, his empty heart skipped a beat, he didn't even blink. It was...It was that kid...!

The man before him, across this very table, was the boy from his dream! It looked almost exactly like him! The man had a pale color to his skin, his hair was pitch black as the night outside the palace, his eyes as green as a tree's leaf during the springtime. His voice echoed in Grimmjow's mind...

Grimmjow took a deep breath, burning all of his throat. He fell into a violent fit of coughing and then relaxed. His chest heaved with ragging breaths of air. No one looked at him anymore, except that man. Grimmjow glanced at him and looked away, trying to compare the two mental images. They had the same hair, eyes, and even way of speaking. Only difference was the broken skull helmet on this guy's head, then again, he didn't use to have a visible jaw, did he? It was too ironic to be a coincidence! it had to be him!

The meeting restarted, something about a test of will and strength, but Grimmjow was too distracted to recount any of it. What the hell was that kid, the little defenseless teen doing here, in another world? Grimmjow's thoughts didn't get any clearer within the next hour or so, he only ended up more clouded and confused than before.

Aizen seemed particular to looking at him as he spoke, which slightly unnerved the Espada. Grimmjow scoffed and looked away, his mind reverting to the other Espada. It couldn't be anyone else, this was the one from his dreams, this was Ulquiorra! The other Espada was turned again, but Grimmjow could still see his profile; he could make out the long nose, thin black and white lips and the dark green tear track make-up running down the pale cheeks.

Grimmjow shifted awkwardly in his seat as he continued to observe the half-hidden Espada. There was something about that dark, sable hair that seemed hauntingly familiar, those large emerald eyes that looked like they could have radiated a sort of innocence if they were not matched with the bone helmet. Grimmjow froze, watching as the room around them seemed to waver and then transform, transform into a dark room; the Espada's image seemed to transform as well, the helm disappearing and the green make-up went clear and began to drip, as if they were tears.

_Grimmjow, p-please…!_

Grimmjow growled and shook his head, the action ignored by his comrades. He made up his mind, and quickly too. He would talk to the Espada. He would make sure that it was all just a memory, make sure that nothing was really going on. But first, he had to wait for the perfect time…

Grimmjow waited until the meeting was over for him to walk up to the man. He made his way around the taunting figures before him to catch up to the man. The man had already made his way down a hallway when Grimmjow found him.

"Yo!" He shouted in vain. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stopped and ran farther down the long hall, trying not to lose the hauntingly familiar figure. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" The Espada didn't fret. he continued on his path when Grimmjow shouted again:

"ULQUIORRA!"


	3. Sleep Sweet

Grimmjow gasped as he was thrust against the wall. His back shattered the marble, shredding his clothes and gashing his back. He had closed his eyes for a split second, only to merely open them to a white and black bur. He arched against the wall, chest brushing the soft white coat that pressed so gently against him.

"Never speak to me! You are nothing that common trash, Sexta." Ulquiorra forewarned, green eyes narrowing venomously. Grimmjow was shocked at this; Although he had no doubt in his mind that THIS was the boy, Ulquiorra, from his dreams, he doubted that Ulquiorra was really like THIS. The Espada dropped Grimmjow on the ground and left seamlessly from the scene.

"The fuck was that…?!"Grimmjow asked himself, confused and angry. "Stupid little fuck…" Grimmjow swore under his breath as he got up and started down the hall, not caring in the slightest for the glances he got. He didn't care that his back was still bleeding, all he knew was that he couldn't have been wrong. All he knew was that there was no way he was wrong…

It couldn't have been a mistake! The boy and this man where the same. Grimmjow thought to himself as he lay in the long white couch that stood gallantly at the wall closest to his bed. He couldn't help but remember those green eyes glaring daggers at him and the searing pain along his spine. Grimmjow, infuriated by the sudden violent reaction, came to a conclusion. He would destroy this place! He would kill every Espada, every Shinigami that ruled over them, and massacre all the hollows. He wouldn't stop until everything, including the very palace of Las Noches, was a single pebble in the white sandy desert. But Ulquiorra…

Somehow, the thought of killing Ulquiorra made Grimmjow's heart clench. He couldn't even bare to think of the idea. He would KILL whoever threatened he fourth Espada. He...he just couldn't think about hurting Ulquiorra, and that REALLY pissed him off.

What was the Fourth other than the man that tried to push him through a marble wall?

What was Ulquiorra besides a memory?

"I had no one, yeah, but I learned to protect myself. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Life is tough, but I'll protect you." Grimmjow said softly. Ulquiorra raised his head and wiped at his tears. He smiled softly, a smile that could melt even the coldest heart. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand and squeezed it, an astonishing sight for the distant seventeen year-old.

"But you promise to come back, right?" He asked shakily. Grimmjow squeezed the hand that held his in reassurance.

"Of course. I will come back because, Ulquiorra, I...I love you. No matter what happens, I'll come back." Grimmjow whispered. He pulled Ulquiorra in a warm embrace. As they pulled away, Grimmjow leaned forward and gave Ulquiorra an innocent peck on the lips. Ulquiorra blushed, which was also new to Grimmjow's eyes.

"Promise you won't forget me?"

"I will never forget you."

Grimmjow had fallen off his bed. No… it had to be a dream! It HAD to, right!? Memories, what good would memories be if he had no life? It was as Aizen had said: "Hueco Mundo is a mysterious and mystical place, Grimmjow. Once you enter, It consumes you. Every life you lived, every second you breathed will become the sensation of Déjà Vu and then--nothing more. You will forget soon enough; It had already begun."

That's what Grimmjow did. As vivid as the dream had been, it would remain that. He wouldn't pest Ulquiorra, or anyone else with his nonsense. He would pass on these visions as nothing less than a waste of sleep. He got up from the floor and sat in his bed. It would work, he would forget and just live on…live on in this new life.

Despite the mantra flowing in his mind, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Guilty of what? He asked himself, eyes closing the white and black world around him out. He felt like he had lied. He felt like he had done something unforgivable.

He felt like he had broken a really special promise.

The next day was like any other: Grimmjow got up when he felt like it, changed and got our of his room. He didn't want to just hang back on the spacious white room., especially with it still housing the long couch that was stained with blood from--Grimmjow shook his head. Better not to think about that. He walked calmly down the hall, hands shoved in the pockets of his hakama. He looked around and glared at nothing in particular; he just wasn't in the greatest of moods. The hollows around seemed to sense this and retreated before the Espada could even take a step in their direction.

Grimmjow walked aimlessly, just to take his mind off of everything that had gone on. He was still a little new to the whole "Hollow" and "Arrancar" ideas, and to be honest it was a little overwhelming. He turned a corner and continued down another hall, completely oblivious to where he was going.

He wasn't looking to walk anywhere in particular, but soon enough he found himself in a familiar hall, the hall he had been smashed against the previous evening. Grimmjow scowled. 'Nice going' He thought to himself, but he did not stop there. He continued to walk aimlessly down the hall until he could clearly see the outside of the palace. He walked, heart leaping at the idea of seeing outside of the dull, dreary monochrome structure. He scowled, sensing a presence behind him, but before he could turn and demand any kind of action, the building seemed to sway and with it the Sexta Espada.

Grimmjow collapsed, a thoroughly confused and bewildered mess. He could feel warm arms wrap around his chest, soft fingers running through his hair and a voice; soft and gentle lulling him. He couldn't tell if it was another dream or if this was really happening. The soft voice became a whisper as the darkness began to engulf Grimmjow.

"Grimm…jow" He heard faintly.

"Ulquiorra…?" He managed to choke out before he surrendered completely to the darkness.


	4. Watchers

This darkness was mystifying. The creature of darkness began to swirl around Grimmjow, begging to blotch out all life. Grimmjow rubbed his jaw bone and reached out. The creature began to speak in a low and husky voice that seemed to be nothing but a low vibration:

"Espada, whom haven't broken off ties in life, have a choice. They must relive all their death in order to finally let go of their past. Upon awakening, though, you would have reached your full potential. What say you?"

Grimmjow shivered, seeing nothing but darkness, an utter darkness that chilled him. "I agree."

.oO0Oo.

Nnoitra yawned, stretching his mouth beyond limitations. Szayel rolled his eyes, already expecting a new wave of complaints. Gin also looked bored, but knew better than to complain about something that seemed...quiet entertaining. Grimmjow groaned and arched his back, chest rising high above the bed. The thin white blanket slid down and revealed the bare, sweaty chest that rose and fell heavily with each pant.

"Should I record this and sell it to a adarutoshoppu?(adult shop)" Gin finally whispered, unable to control his witty comments. Nnoitra snickered. Szayel groaned, throwing his head back in defeat. He was stuck on watch with none other than Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Aizen-sama wants us to watch the Sexta have a wet dream?" Nnoitra muttered back. He and Gin erupted into fits of laughter.

"That would be the title of the video! 'Musei'!!" Gin said through laughing. Ulquiorra walked in, hands in his pockets and eyes wandering around the room.

"Lord Aizen has sent me to replace you, Gin. Your shift is over." Ulquiorra said. Gin smiled wolfishly and nodded, walking out with a light step in his stride. Nnoitra went and took Gin's spot against the wall. Szayel was thankful that the idiocracy had finally met it's end.

"What's wrong with the Sexta?" Ulquiorra asked while standing at the foot of the large bed. Although he was close by, Ulquiorra didn't once look at Grimmjow.

"It's 'Hontoo no Akumu' or 'Real Nightmare'. It's simply put as: Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques is reliving the moments in his life that had originally made him a hollow. So he's reliving the moment he died and everything and everyone that revolved around it." Szayel stated, pushing up his glasses.

"Why is that happening?" Ulquiorra asked. He looked up slowly at the bed trying not to glimpse the shivering figure.

"He's special." Szayel said plainly. "He wasn't exactly made as you where, he had to fight his way and then be made. So he didn't loose as much memory as the rest of you."

"You sound like a friggen' faggot." Nnoitra smirked. "Probably gets you all hot and sticky watching him moan and twist around in bed, huh?"

"No. I simply know what he went through since I went through the same." Szayel corrected, completely ignoring the 'hot and sticky' comment. "We have to keep watch because sometimes he will stop breathing. He might start bleeding, too. Especially when he relives his death."

"What do you mean by bleed?" Ulquiorra asked. Szayel sighed and ruffled his pink hair.

"I mean that the brain begins to think that the body and person is really living, so the brain will send messages to the body parts that are hurt and the limbs will literally cut themselves accordingly to the person's dream." Szayel responded.

"How long..." Ulquiorra whispered. "How long will this last?"

"I don't know." Szayel said. "It can take a few days, it can take weeks. It all depends on the person."

Ulquiorra nodded. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and began to leave. He was tired of all this crap already and simply left. Szayel stayed out of curiosity. This would be a pretty interesting thing to document and further study. Ulquiorra stayed for no reason. He simply wanted to be there. There was a peaceful quiet between the two Espada. Ulquiorra took a seat on the white couch against the wall that Nnoitra and Gin were too stupid to notice.

"You said you had gone through this, right?" Ulquiorra asked. Szayel nodded and pulled up a chair, placing it before the Fourth Espada. Ulquiorra looked at the sheet instead of Grimmjow and he spoke once more. "How long did it take you."

"Two weeks. I couldn't remember a thing after I woke up, though." Szayel shrugged, sitting back on the chair.

"Oh." Ulquiorra replied, his voice laced with uninterest. Szayel couldn't help but notice the emotions that flickered in those emerald eyes--sadness, desolation, bitter resentment…

"Uh, Ulquiorra?" Szayel said, unsure. Ulquiorra slowly turned to Szayel, and he could see those emotions flicker once more, the misery and bile, before it was covered by sheer indifference.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra pressed on, hearing no answer from the Octava Espada.

"Though the Sexta is stronger than me, there is always a risk..." Szayel started, a little unsure of how to word his next sentence. He couldn't think right with the image of the Fourth's eyes glimmering with emotion.

"What risk?" Ulquiorra pressed forward.

"There is that risk..." Szayel sighed "That he will never wake up." He studied Ulquiorra, but the Espada remained stoic, much a contrast to the storm of emotions running through his eyes earlier. "Um, Ulquiorra-san, did you ever have to go through something similar to this?" Szayel asked, adding the honorific in case Ulquiorra denied to answer the question.

"Actually, I did." Ulquiorra answered casually, sparing Szayel a glance. Szayel looked genuinely surprised for a moment before he pressed on.

"Ah, do you remember anything at all?" Szayel asked, curiosity peaking.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said, voice…was it bitterness or sadness that laced the Quatra's voice? "I remember all of it." He continued with the same tone.

"May I ask what it is that you remember?" Szayel asked, voice gentle. Whatever was happening he didn't want to break, it was like a spell, and he hoped to get Ulquiorra to release as much as he could.

For scientific purposes, of course.

Right?

"He will have to make a choice." Ulquiorra stated, coldly as before. "Whether he wishes to get stronger, or to harbor his memories." Ulquiorra said as he stood up. "I apologize for breaking this conversation off so rudely, but I must go now. Have a good evening, Szayel Aporro Granz." Ulquiorra stated as he left. "I feel very tired, I shall go now."

Szayel felt a little put down, since his curiosity seemed to burn more now than ever. He leaned back in his chair and thought to himself, for a only a moment, that Ulquiorra looked put down about the fact that Grimmjow had to make a choice, as if the Fourth knew what the Sexta would pick.

For a moment there, Szayel noted as he got up and left the Sexta's room, Ulquiorra seemed…upset that Grimmjow would choose power over his past life's memory.

But then again, Szayel thought, it was just his wishful thinking.


	5. Survival

"Grimmjow...if you can hear my voice, then you have to get up. Wake up, Grimmjow. Wake up…" Ulquiorra whispered to the comatose Espada before him. He should be sleeping, but his mind didn't stop straying back to the lower ranked Espada. So here he was, in the middle of the night, watching over the Sexta, the low-life trash. "I'm so stupid. I know you can't hear me, because if you could, I wouldn't be here. Still, you have to follow my voice and wake up, Grimmjow. You promised…" Ulquiorra whispered, squeezing the trembling hand in his own.

**--||Inside the mind of Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, who is still reliving the moments of his death and the emotional tethers of his past life.||--**

"Uhn...no...n-no…" The raven-haired teen groaned subconsciously. His body twitched and his muscles spasmed. Grimmjow heard the small groans and pleas and felt that Ulquiorra was really having trouble, only to find that, once again, the younger male was having a frightful nightmare. The young man would always jerk his limbs and mumble some clear words but mostly incoherent phrases. His body would arch and his body would rise in temperature. The most frightening of all these times that Grimmjow had seen was the tears--the streams of tears that would run rampant along those pale cheeks.

"Calm down, Ulqui, it's only a dream…" Grimmjow sighed, sitting beside the quivering form. The younger man beside him seemed to relax slightly and he turned, front facing Grimmjow. Grimmjow swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to go back to his room when he heard a small whimper. It was low, almost unheard, but all the same clear as day and as light as a feather.

"Ngh. Don't…" some mumbles mixed in there and then some more legible words, "please…don't go…Grimm…jow…"

That is when it hit him. The power of those simple, sleep muttered words had his sitting against the wall of Ulquiorra's room. It was as he had feared…he was so hopelessly in love with the raven-haired young man there, in that bed before him. When? No, he didn't even ask himself that. It was so simple: the day he had seen that faint smile on those thin lips, the faint gleam of light, happiness in those abandoned emerald eyes. It was on that day, five, maybe six years ago that he had fallen in deep.

Grimmjow sighed and cradled his head on his arms as he folded his knees against his body. He shook--in both fear and anger. Fear that he would lose Ulquiorra if he found out and anger for doing the one thing he knew he would pummel anyone else for doing: hurting the ebony haired teen. He wasn't doing it on purpose, and that was what scared Grimmjow the most. He attracted...monsters, beasts that seemed to bent on killing both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow himself.

It was the next afternoon Grimmjow knew his life would never be the same. It was the next afternoon that Grimmjow knew that he and Ulquiorra could never be. He and Ulquiorra were walking down the street, on their way to the park for a little time off of work on Grimmjow's behalf and School on Ulquiorra's side. He heard a low grumbling, he felt the earth grumble beneath him and then everything went deathly quiet and still.

Grimmjow turned around slowly when he heard a deep, quiet growl. He saw the monster, huge and lizard-like. Its body was white as bone and its eyes seemed to glow an orange hue. It crawled on its belly towards them, bone like body grinding against the concrete.

"YOU!!" It bellowed, and got up on its hind legs. It ran faster now, tail swiping at the nearby trees and buildings. Ulquiorra fell from the immense power emanated from the impact of the swipes and Grimmjow stood, simply frozen. He turned and grabbed Ulquiorra by the hand and lifted him, taking off as soon as the smaller teen's feet touched the ground.

They had to get away! That…that thing was so close! Too close to them, bellowing at the top of its lungs, chortling away as it flicked it's wrist; hitting only Grimmjow as he pushed Ulquiorra and raised his arm to block his head. It seemed to grow needier as Grimmjow's blood splattered on the floor.

"Why are we running!! Grimmjow! Are you hurt?!" Ulquiorra shouted, getting pulled once again. His eyes went wide with the sight of the red blood gushing out from the deep wound on Grimmjow's bicep. "Stop!" Ulquiorra shouted before pulling his arm out of the bloody grasp. "Why are we running?!"

"You can't see it?! That monster that we're running from?!" Grimmjow shouted, exasperated. Ulquiorra shook his head, eying the blood that seeped through Grimmjow's fingers as he tried to apply pressure to the cut.

"I-I didn't see it, all-all I could see is a big blur…b-but it hurt you, Grimmjow, it really hurt you badly…!" Ulquiorra stammered. Grimmjow whipped his head around and pushed Ulquiorra. His own body was sent flying until it crashed against the wall. His body was in pain, blood seemed through his mouth as the hollow loomed closer.

"U-Ulqui r-run…" Grimmjow choked out. Ulquiorra stared at him, taking slow steps closer. The hollow turned it's head and roared menacingly at Ulquiorra. "Idiot! Run!" Grimmjow shouted.

"I won't leave you!" Ulquiorra ran, ducking the blur that went dangerously close to his head and almost made it, his hand brushing by Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow watched in paralyzed fear as the large hand swept Ulquiorra aside like common trash , the unconscious body slamming against a far off building.

The large hand went forward, covering Grimmjow's vision scope until it was all he saw--that eerie white. Grimmjow held his breath and braced himself for the pain he knew his body was about to feel, he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, unwilling to look up at the great beast that would become his reaper. There was a howl, loud and boisterous that seemed to shake him to the core. When Grimmjow opened his eyes there was a man in front of him, wearing a black hakama with a white haori. In his hands was a long sword that seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun.

"Ah, and what are you doing, looking at me like that?" Said the man as he smiled. Grimmjow took a good look at the man's face, taking in all the features from the slightly messy brown hair to the chestnut eyes behind the square glasses. "Ah, pardon me, where are my manners? _Sousuke Aizen_, Captain of the 5th division, at your service."


	6. Promises Broken

Grimmjow closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the other's presence other than hearing or seeing him. He didn't wasn't to face the younger man, not on these terms. H heard a shuffle, a light intake of breath and then more silence. He clenched his fists. This was harder on him then on Ulquiorra. He had to, though, for both o their sakes…

"You hate me, don't you?" The silence was broken by this one phrase, and It seemed to snap Grimmjow from all thoughts. Grimmjow turned around and looked at Ulquiorra, who was shaking noticeably with his head hung low. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow, I didn't mean it, no matter what it was that I did, I'm sorry!" Ulquiorra rushed, shaking his head.

Grimmjow didn't even notice that he had moved until he had opened his eyes. (When did he close them in the first place?) He sighed, feeling his body pressed against Ulquiorra's, the smaller person's face pressed against his chest. Grimmjow could feel the teen's tears soaking in his t-shirt.

"Don't--fuck, it ain't like that" Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's hair, his fingers running instinctively through the raven locks. Ulquiorra shook a little bit more before he stopped. "I'm just going because If I stay here you will only get more hurt, and I can't let that happen to you, Ulqui." Grimmjow let go of Ulquiorra and sat down on the bed, placing an elbow on his knee.

"Then why…?"

"Because if I stay here, there won't be anything to look forward to. Of course, I want you to have a better future, one way better than mine. We're very similar, but I don't want you to go through what I had to go through, Ulquiorra. I had no one, yeah, but I learned to protect myself. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Life is tough, but I'll protect you." Grimmjow said softly. Ulquiorra raised his head and wiped at his tears. He smiled softly, a smile that could melt even the coldest heart. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hand and squeezed it, an astonishing sight for the distant seventeen year-old.

"But you promise to come back, right?" He asked shakily. Grimmjow squeezed the hand that held his in reassurance.

"Of course. I will come back because, Ulquiorra, I...I love you. No matter what happens, I'll come back." Grimmjow whispered. He pulled Ulquiorra in a warm embrace. As they pulled away, Grimmjow leaned forward and gave Ulquiorra an innocent peck on the lips. Ulquiorra blushed, which was also new to Grimmjow's eyes.

"Promise you won't forget me?"

"I will never forget you." Grimmjow smiled, and pulled Ulquiorra for a tight embrace once again.

Grimmjow hadn't been lying to Ulquiorra, he had simply withheld the truth. Grimmjow was afraid, afraid about what that man, Sousuke Aizen, had said about him and Ulquiorra.

"If you two stay together, then these monsters will attack more and more." The brown haired Shinigami had said, slashing at the hollow. "If you want to stay together then go ahead, but be ready to face many dangers, some of which you may not survive through." Aizen said as the hollow dissipated.

"Grimmjow, I must go now, but be sure of this, we will meet again." The Shinigami turned, glasses gleaming and a smirk on those lips. "If we ever meet again it will be on your death bed." The Shinigami said before he disappeared.

Grimmjow shook as the memory resurfaced. Damn crazy guy, It had to be a dream, at least that occurrence. There was no such thing as a Shinigami nor was he going to die if he stayed with Ulquiorra. He just knew was that their pasts were both filled with sadness, he didn't want Ulquiorra to suffer the same kind of future. He left that day and tried to set out for a better future--for him and Ulquiorra.

xXxXx-| Three Years Later |-xXxXx

Grimmjow gasped as he was sent tumbling into the floor. The now 23 year old gasped as another kick connected to his stomach, sending him hurtling a few more feet. Grimmjow got up and charged at the man that had started to attack him, fist connecting with the man's jaw. The silver haired man sighed, his smile replaced with a quick frown.

"Eh? You can see me?" He asked, straightening himself off.

"Of course! Why the hell not?!" Grimmjow shouted, annoyed. He looked at the gifts, a mess of broken glass, teal, green and red. Grimmjow growled deep in his throat, the bastard broke his gift for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra! The one he loved, the one he hadn't truly seen for THREE WHOLE YEARS.

"You stupid FUCKER!" Grimmjow shouted, charging towards the silver haired man.

"Tsk Tsk, don't charge at an oponnent you do not know, Grimmjow!" The man shouted, dodging the enraged man. "Egh, this is getting too complicated, you're too much of a hot headed guy, I'll let HIM take care of you…" The man said softly, pushing Grimmjow back onto the concrete.

"What are you--what the hell! The hell is that!?" Grimmjow gasped, blue eyes widening as the sky seemed to tear. A white claw appeared, and then three more followed by large legs. Grimmjow shook in fear; He had been in a few fights, and most were guys four times his size, but never like this! The beast crawled out of the tear and roared, it's mouth opening beyond limitations. Grimmjow ran, trying to come uo with a plan.

Being attacked by a man in the evening of his return to Ulquiorra wasn't in his "to-do" List. Neither was being chased by a huge, four armed monster. He turned and ducked behind a bench as the beast pounded his arms against a wall, sending the bricks flying.

"My, this is certainly taking too long, now isn't it." The silver haired man whined. Grimmjow looked up to see the stranger standing before him, white haori flowing in the bursts of wind, dirt and power. He gasped, memory of a long time ago returning to him.

"You--you're a Shinigami!" Grimmjow gasped. The Shinigami looked at him, eyes closed and lips twisted into a grin.

"So, I was sent to the right one!" He smiled. "I could sense two particularly powerful spiritual pressures in the city, but I was directed to this one first." The Shinigami said, wolfish grin not fading. Grimmjow's eyes went wide when he saw himself submerged in shadow and he dodged to his right, getting struck by one of the powerful fists. He coughed, his blood splattering on the pavement.

He couldn't move, his whole body was numb. He couldn't feel anything other than the pain, the stinging of his bones cracking . He gasped, but that in itself was world of pain. The Shinigami smiled, Grimmjow's blood splattered nicely all over his uniform. Grimmjow crawled a little bit, his senses over ridden by the sting, the throbbing of his limbs.

"Eh? This is certainly--Wait! What ARE you--!" The Shinigami was cut off as Grimmjow stood up, a torn and bloodied mess, and lunged at Him. The Shinigami was about to attack when Grimmjow's hand enclosed around the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Grimmjow let out a feral growl as he spun around and let go of the blade, sending it flying, blade first, into the Hollow.

The hollow growled and began to disappear, starting from where the sword had impaled it. Grimmjow collapsed onto the Shinigami, his blood dripping off of his numerous lacerations onto the black hakama. The Shinigami moved back and Grimmjow collapsed once more, gasping for breath.

"It seems a rib has punctured a lung, ne?" The Shinigami said, leaning forward. Grimmjow took a look, a good look at the Shinigami, the closed eyes, the s ile stained in blood, his blood. "Oops, it seems I didn't come in time to save him, Eh Captain Aizen." The Shinigami said.

"Ah, Gin, I suppose not. Look at him, he probably hasn't noticed it, yet." A soft voice said from behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow gasped and got up. He felt a slight tugging at his abdomen and recalled the lack of pain. He touched his stomach and felt a chain, the chain tired to a metal plate on him that lied on the ground until it returned to his bloody body. He looked at the man behind him, the smiling brown haired man he had known to be Sousuke Aizen.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow." He said sadly, shaking his head. "I told you that when we met, the time our eyes met again, it would be your death day. That day is today, that time is now." Aizen took two steps and unsheathed his sword, stitching the point to wedge into the top of the metal plate in which the chain was connected to.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, after this you will become my warrior, and don't look so worried and frightened." Aizen smiled as he pushed his sword in deeper into Grimmjow's abdomen. "I will take care of Ulquiorra Schiffer, as well."

And the Chain Of Fate was broken.


	7. Mentiroso

Grimmjow opened his eyes and could see nothing but a plain of white sand, white sand and black skies with a moon that stood grandly in the sky. Grimmjow looked around, very confused, very angry. They had split him apart form his beloved, they had sent him to this desolate place.

"Espada, the choice is now" Mente said, curling its long body around Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow looked into the ember eyes, his throat constricting. "Do you wish for strength and no recollection of your past or do you want to keep your memories and stay at the level you are at now? " Mente hissed, serpent-like structure slithering across the white sands.

"I have made my decision." Grimmjow said, voice a little lower than usual.

"What shall it be?" Mente asked, finally forming a humanoid shape. It raised its arm and placed a shadowy hand in Grimmjow's face, awaiting the order.

"I choose…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Szayel was slumped against the wall, sleepy eyes threatening to close once more. He yawned and let his body slide down the wall, eyes making their last comeback only for his lids to droop closed. He let out a contended sigh, both because the Sexta was making such marvelous study and because the simple action of closing his eyes made his whole being shudder in happiness.

"Ah, finally a much needed rest after hours of boring, tedious observations" Szayel thought to himself, head dropping. He could feel something odd--something in the energy of the room shift. He opened a single amber eye and saw reiatsu--thick, sky blue reiatsu filling in the entire room. He gasped and got up but it was too late. The pressure of the energy was too strong, too much and the Octava Espada was pressed up against the wall, air constricting, side being pressed against the hard marble surface.

"Where is HE?!" A voice roared and Szayel recognized it as that of the Sexta but the pressure, the sheer strength of the Sixth's spirit energy was so powerful. So much he couldn't breath, turn his head or even speak. Szayel's vision began to blur, and for the most saddest and stupidest of reasons, the only thing he could think about was how pissed off Aizen was going to be when Grimmjow destroyed the palace.

Maybe that was what turned Szayel's unmoving lips into a sad smile.

The blue reiatsu was curling now, smoldering but not as forceful as it had been. Szayel took a breath of air but didn't try to move from the wall. He collapsed on his knees, not trying to look up or trying to figure out what had happened. All he knew was that he survived--and that was enough.

Szayel fell sideways now, still breathing hard. The reiatsu was simply going through the room, not a blue any longer but still there. He couldn't hold it back now, the urge to pass out, and he did just that, collapsing in a heap of white and black clothes and pink hair. He saw blue--not reiatsu, hair, and black, a mess of black hair and green eyes and he didn't have control of himself as he hit the ground, couldn't control the choked out words that had escaped him before he could fall unconscious.

"Ulquiorra…what-what are you…doing here?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Grimmjow awoke, I mean really opened his eyes, felt his body moving, his heart beating, the only thought that crossed his mind was that he needed to get stronger, needed to work harder. After a few moments of recalling as much as he could, he realized one really important detail. He was laying down, being held by strong, cold yet gentle arms.

Grimmjow groaned and stirred into hose arms, those comforting arms. He felt his hand lift, felt his finger run along soft flesh. Grimmjow turned and looked at the person holding him, the familiar black hair, the wide emerald orbs and the bone helm. He choked on his words as he sat up and gawked at Ulquiorra.

"So you have awaken, I see?" Ulquiorra stated as if he hadn't been holding the Sexta so…caringly. "What do you remember?" Ulquiorra pressed on.

"I don't…I don't remember a lot…I just…" Grimmjow turned, hiding the heat rising to his face. "I know that I have to train--train and get stronger." Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to widen at that last part, but then he got up and off of the bed. Grimmjow got up after him, ignoring the dirty clothes he still wore, and almost fell due to the blanket wrapped around his legs.

"If that is all, I shall go and report to Lord Aizen that you have awaken." Ulquiorra said as he stepped casually out of the room. Grimmjow rushed towards him, arm extended. It was too late--Ulquiorra was outside of the room in a flash of black and white.

"I remember…what you mean to me…" Grimmjow choked out, hand slowly receeding.

…

Outside in the hall, the Fourth Espada walked, pace quick and hands in his pockets. He slowed down little by little and his green eyes scanned the hallway. He let his guard down for a moment, let himself listen to those awkwardly spoken words. His head, once hung dejectedly low, raised, eyes fierce and intense. Those black and white lips moved swiftly, quicker than the word was spoken.

"Mentiroso"


	8. Do you dream of Fire?

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, the Sexta Espada has awaken, my lord." Ulquiorra announced with a bow. Aizen smiled softly and nodded a sign for Ulquiorra to continue. "There was a burst of unusual spiritual energy as I went to go and check his status, upon arrival I sensed it fluxuate and felt the dim reiatsu of the Octavo Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz." Ulquiorra continued. He paused, trying to word his observations.

"And what else happened, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked out, bemused.

"Upon arrival at the Sexta's quarters, The entire room was engulfed in visible spiritual pressure, blue in this case." Ulquiorra continued. "The Octavo Espada was collapsed against The wall, unconscious and Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques was awake." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and looked up, for he first time since he had entered the main hall.

"So what was his decision?" Aizen asked, as If the answer was not clear yet.

"He chose strength." Ulquiorra said, failing to hide the spite in his voice. Aizen's smile seemed to grow larger. "That is all of my report, please excuse me, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed before turning on his heel.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, one last thing. Please make sure that no one disturbs the Sexta--if his powers have indeed grown then some of the other Espada may be tempted to fight with him." Ulquiorra turned, face stoic and impassive.

"Yes, my Lord"

…

Grimmjow tried to wash off everything that seemed to be sticking unpleasantly to his body. There was sweat, so much dirt, and something more of an emotional dirt, maybe shame or anger. He threw himself into the spray of the shower, rubbing at his stomach and arms and every other part of his body that seemed to be dirty.

He just couldn't wash away the pain--the pain, anger and sadness.

"Why did I choose this?" Grimmjow asked himself. He was, is, an idiot._ If things didn't work out before how are things going to change now? _"Why am I such an idiot…?"

"Speaking to yourself." A cold voice said from outside of the shower. "What a true imbecile." The Espada said. Grimmjow froze. "Hurry up and get out, I must inform you of all the latest battles and strategies, not to mention all of the opponents that you have note faced." Ulquiorra said before his figure left the restroom.

"Ulquiorra…?" Grimmjow choked out. He froze, all words catching in his throat. "Does he even remember me…?" Grimmjow whispered. He knew that he was stupid for making such a decision but hell if his love for Ulquiorra wasn't worth it.

Upon leaving the restroom Grimmjow set up to putting on his cloths. He found Ulquiorra outside of the door, awaiting him. At the sight of the Sexta, Ulquiorra began to walk, making sure Grimmjow was beside him.

"Firstly, Szayel will not be in any upcoming battles, he is still unconscious." Ulquiorra started. Grimmjow wasn't really paying attention, his mind was still wandering through all of his ordeal. He didn't even notice that Ulquiorra had stopped walking, and he hadn't noticed that he had walked a few yards away.

"Tch, empty minded as usual, trash." Ulquiorra spat out, voice so laced with venom Grimmjow cringed. Grimmjow turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets, not caring for the distasteful look Ulquiorra gave him. "Come on, we must hurry if I am to take you to Lord Aizen for him to explain the new task to be handed to you."

Grimmjow growled ferociously and slammed his fist against the wall behind Ulquiorra. "Don't you EVER speak of 'Lord Aizen' or any other idiot to me again!" Grimmjow growled as his fist dug deeper into the large gap.

"Hold your tongue and your temper, trash." Ulquiorra said impassively, yet full of searing power. "If you raise your voice again, I will have forced to remove your tongue." Ulquiorra paused for a moment before walking down the hall. Grimmjow, still furious, walked down the hall behind his superior.

…

"That is all." Ulquiorra concluded. He felt a little uneasy, mainly because of the Sexta's uncharacteristic silence. "Enter the throne room and speak to Lord Aizen, he will inform you of all that I can not." Ulquiorra paused, revering the silence before hating it. "I will go now."

Ulquiorra took a few steps when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a strong chest against his back. He froze, feeling hot breath ghosting across his ear.

"Tell me, Ulquiorra, when you dream, do you dream of fire? Do you dream of the smoke in your sight, the heat against your body and the tears--all the tears you had cried for your family? Do you close your eyes and see the orange--the black? Tell me, Ulquiorra, am I the only one that carries these memories?" Grimmjow whispered huskily into Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra's words caught in his throat and when the hands let go of him and the heat disappeared, he fell in a heap of confused mess. He turned and couldn't find Grimmjow anywhere, deciding that the Sexta had already entered the throne room.

Fire. Smoke. Screams of pain. Pleas for help.

"Ulquiorra!" Fire. "Get away!" Smoke. "Save yourself!" Screams.

Ulquiorra looked back at the large, white double doors. Grimmjow remembered, remembered it all.

_"Ulquiorra, what…what happened to your family?" Grimmjow asked, voice unusually gentle. "If you don't want to tell me, I'll understand." Grimmjow spat out._

_"They died in a fire." Ulquiorra said, turning away to write on some paper. "When I was a little boy, around six, there was a fire in the hall and it spread quickly. My mom, she told me to run away and I did."_

_"I'm sorry…" Grimmjow whispered._

_"No, It's fine. I got over it pretty quick." Ulquiorra lied, still not looking at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra looked up in shock when two strong, warm arms wrapped around his chest. "Grimmjow, what are you doing?"_

_"Idiot, you aren't over it. Don't hide your sadness, Ulqui." Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear._

_"I'm not it's just…" Ulquiorra froze at the realization that he was crying. He didn't cry for anything, even when he was a little boy. "I still have dreams about it--the fire and the smoke, my mom's screams and pleas for help despite the fact that she told me to leave. I did leave, I could have helped her…" Ulquiorra held onto Grimmjow's shirt tightly. "I still dream in fire."_

Ulquiorra got up and walked cautiously to his room. Once in his private chambers, he slammed the door shut and collapsed on his bed. He was zombie-like, only doing what his body wanted. Soon enough he fell asleep.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm here to save you, Ulquiorra Schiffer." The Shinigami said with a gentle smile._

_"What-what is that?" Ulquiorra asked, knees pressed against his chest._

_"It was a soul, but when a soul goes away and they ;eave something important to them behind or they die in a unexpected way they become hollows."_

_"S-Souls?" Ulquiorra stuttered._

_"Yes, Ulquiorra. These hollows were once souls, but they didn't want to leave. Hollows don't have hearts so they attack those that were the most important to them in order to fill the gap, usually people they loved." The Shinigami explained._

_"W-what?"_

_"That's right, Ulquiorra. Hollows attack people to fill their empty hearts, so they attack people they loved when they were alive." The Shinigami continued._

_"So this…" Ulquiorra looked over at the hollow, the kind blue eyes that seemed to be in an internal conflict with itself. "Grimmjow?"_


	9. Destiny

**Ulquiorra and Grimmjow hadn't seen or heard from one another since the resolution of Grimmjow's 'Hontoo no Akumu' (real nightmare). Not that they wanted to actually cross paths--of course not. Grimmjow was confused beyond belief of who Ulquiorra really was to him, or what he was the raven haired man. Ulquiorra? Well, it was hard to see what the Quatro was thinking**

_**Isn't it funny how destiny always gives you a second chance?**_

**Grimmjow sulked into the main throne room, followed by Szayel and then Nnoitra. Grimmjow wouldn't let a single word slip past his lips of anything of what he had seen, he had become fairly good friends with Szayel. Well, mainly when the Octavo wasn't being all mushy or weird, which was actually most of the time.**

**He took a seat, what seemed to be the last one available as Szayel and Nnoitra scrambled towards other seats across from him. Grimmjow scowled and moved his seat towards the front of the room, towards Aizen. He had to refrain from running up there and smashing the asshole's brains in.**

**"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said softly. That's when Grimmjow snapped. His hands slammed on the table, forcing all attention his way. He got up, chair grinding against the hard tile floor. He stomped to where Ulquiorra was, which was simply across from him, and grabbed him by the collar.**

**"Outside. Now." Grimmjow growled. He let go of Ulquiorra and walked out of the large, cavernous room, feet echoing along with low whispers and murmurs. He was out in the hall for a few moments until Ulquiorra appeared, looking very angry. Grimmjow wasted no time getting to his point as he pinned Ulquiorra against the wall.**

**"Who am I to you?"**

_**A second chance to obtain what you couldn't, or were afraid to…**_

**"You are my subordinate." Ulquiorra said quickly, a little too quickly for Grimmjow's taste. Ulquiorra didn't look intimidated in the least. Grimmjow grinned.**

**"Liar." He whispered into Ulquiorra's ear, relishing in his superior's hitching breath. "You know, you never did answer my question…" Grimmjow practically purred. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide before settling at a fierce glare. He pressed his hands against Grimmjow's chest and gave a hefty shove. Grimmjow fell back with a grunt.**

**"You are my subordinate, trash, and nothing else." Ulquiorra spat out.**

_**Quick!**_

**"Alright, I know I fucked up, and I know that I'm just screwing around you right now, I'm sorry." Grimmjow said, words rushed. Ulquiorra glared at him, as if trying to read his thoughts.**

**"What do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra asked cautiously. Grimmjow got up and looked at Ulquiorra, eyes so intense it felt as if he would burn the Quatro with only his sight.**

_**This is your last chance…**_

**"Who am I to you…Ulqui?" Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes went wide in shock and fear.**

**"Who allowed you to call me as such." Ulquiorra said, voice lacking both question and fire. Grimmjow got closer, arms bracing him up, only a foot away from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra did not waver, he simply stood still, watching with intent at Grimmjow's moves. "Well?"**

**"I decided that, knowing you as long as I have, I get to call you Ulqui…" Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra blushed, only for a split second, before he returned to his impassive demeanor. **

**"I have no recollection of that, Sexta, let me go so that I may return, you made yourself look like an ignorant buffoon before Lord Aizen---"**

**"I don't give a damn about your Lord Aizen!" Grimmjow shouted, alarming Ulquiorra with his sudden burst of anger. "look, I don't want to talk at ear's length of those fuckers…" Grimmjow said, looking passively at the door. "Let's go."**

_**Your last chance…**_

**"Ulquiorra, please believe me, I'm so sorry for what I put you through, I was an idiot and you deserved way better," Grimmjow blurted out as soon as the door closed," But I know that you were hurt, that I hurt you." Grimmjow scanned the impassive face of the Quatro.**

**"Tch, so you remember." Was all Ulquiorra said.**

**"Wait, what? I…huh?" Grimmjow sputtered. "What do you mean by that?"**

**"I mean you kept your memory." Ulquiorra said with a sigh. "Well, it's too late now; leave me pass so that I may go back to the meeting." Ulquiorra made to move towards the door when Grimmjow pushed him back.**

**"So you…you knew about us all along…?" Grimmjow gawked. Ulquiorra glared at him, causing the Sexta to wince.**

**"Us? There was nothing between us! You left and never came back." Ulquiorra said, voice ice cold. "So never speak about 'us' because there never was anything!" Ulquiorra growled. He got up from the bed he had been pushed on and pushed his way past Grimmjow.**

**"Stop!" Grimmjow shouted as he grabbed Ulquiorra's arm.**

**"Let me go!" Ulquiorra shouted as he yanked his arm out of Grimmjow's grasp. Grimmjow moved his other arm and grabbed Ulquiorra by the waist and slammed them against the door. "Leave me alone! Why do you suddenly care?" Ulquiorra cried out, voice filled with enough sadness and gloom it could make anyone break down and cry.**

**"I always cared, and I still do. I chose ultimate power just so that I could carry your memory with me, even if I thought you didn't remember." Grimmjow whispered, arms tightening around Ulquiorra, who shook silently.**

…_**to show just how much you really cared.**_

**"I love you, Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow croaked, throat constricting. "But…I suppose you already knew that…" Grimmjow grinned against Ulquiorra's hair. Ulquiorra shook his head.**

**"Why…" He whispered. "Why did you chose…this over strength…why are you still…" Ulquiorra looked down at their feet. "Why didn't you change?"**

**"I didn't chose this over strength, I chose you." Grimmjow corrected, pressing his lips against Ulquiorra's ear. "I didn't change because I knew that someday, someday, you and I would cross paths again." Grimmjow crooked his neck and gave Ulquiorra a little kiss on the neck. "And you loved me the way I am, right?" Grimmjow whispered with a cynical smile as Ulquiorra shook.**

**"Nn, yes…" Ulquiorra moaned as he turned around and grabbed Grimmjow's head, kissing his lips, the lips that he had so longed for. Grimmjow moaned and kissed back, completely engulfed in the sensation of Ulquiorra's lips. Grimmjow moaned, lips tingling with the sensation of the soft lips moving against his.**

**"Fuck, fuck, Ulquiorra…!" Grimmjow moaned, pressing his whole body against Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra broke the kiss with a moan, his crotch being ever so gently pressed against the doorknob. Grimmjow groaned at the sound and pulled Ulquiorra along with him as he took slow steps back.**

**When Grimmjow felt the bed pressing against the back of his legs, he laid down and motioned for Ulquiorra to straddle him. Ulquiorra did so, hesitantly, and they resumed their kiss.**

**When Grimmjow lifted his hips and Ulquiorra gasped, Grimmjow slid his tongue into the kiss, relishing in he wet moan Ulquiorra let out. Grimmjow smirked as Ulquiorra began to rock his hips on his own, causing their hardening erections to rub against each other.**

**"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow gasped as their kiss broke, leaving them both panting and breathless. Grimmjow stared into Ulquiorra's eyes, so dilated that they looked nearly black.**

**"Touch me…" Ulquiorra said, voice hoarse and thick with desire. Grimmjow spent no more time switching their positions, knees on either side of Ulquiorra's thighs. He locked their lips together, letting his tongue run across Ulquiorra's bottom lip. Ulquiorra whimpered and opened his mouth, allowing Grimmjow to learn every corner of his mouth.**

**Grimmjow's hand snaked up Ulquiorra's thigh, earning him a squirm from the man beneath him, and he quickly inserted it into the white hakama. Ulquiorra tensed and let out a breathy moan that slightly resembled Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow slowly slid down the cloth, gently esposing the hot porcalain flesh of Ulquiorra's hips and legs. When Grimmjow's hand made contact with Ulquiorra's hot, stiff erection, Ulquiorra moaned loudly and held onto his arm.**

**"No, I just want to feel you beside me, with me, please…" Ulquiorra whispered. Grimmjow smiled gently and nodded, giving Ulquiorra an innocent peck on the cheek.**

**"I won't go all the way, but I want to make you feel good." Grimmjow whispered, causing Ulquiorra to blush and moan lightly. His hand encircled the head before giving the shaft a long stroke, thumb rubbing over the top. Ulquiorra groaned, hands latching onto Grimmjow's black sash.**

**"M-Me too, I want you to feel good too." Ulquiorra choked out, tossing the sash as his other hand reached into Grimmjow's hakama bottom.**

…

**As they lay, spent and passing, Grimmjow couldn't help but pull Ulquiorra closer to his chest. Ulquiorra snuggled close to Grimmjow, causing a shit-eating grin to spread across his face. He ran his fingers through the jet black hair, tips just brushing the bone helm.**

**"I can't forgive him, you know…" Grimmjow whispered. Ulquiorra hummed, a sign for him to explain what he meant. "Aizen and Gin, I will never forgive them for taking my life, it's their fault I couldn't come back…" Grimmjow whispered, voice rasp.**

**"Yes, that may be true but…Aizen-sama was also the one that brought us back together, so I will try to please him as best as I can…"Ulquiorra replied, voice gently and unscathing. Grimmjow pondered on those words for a moment before smiling softly again.**

_**What is destiny? Is it somebody's purpose in life, or a future that has already been decided? Was Grimmjow's destiny going to be the same as it is now, with Ulquiorra Schiffer under his arm? Or did destiny give him a chance, another chance of getting what he had once lost?**_

_**Destiny gave Grimmjow another chance, a chance at a happiness he didn't think he could obtain. And It all started with his memories, the memories of a certain emerald eyed, black haired teen that wouldn't leave him. It was all because of his memories of a love once lost that made him fight for what he couldn't have.**_

**"Hey, Ulqui, in a way, didn't I come back to you anyway?"**

_**To him, it wasn't a matter of strength. It took more strength to regain memories, to harbor the past than it did to simply forget. And that was something Grimmjow would never do. He would never forget Ulquiorra, or the memories they shared.**_

**"Tch, Idiot."**


End file.
